


Flowers On You

by Soranort



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: She was born with nothing, he gave her what little he could.





	Flowers On You

She was born barefoot and with no memories, a little lost girl wandering Castle Oblivion all alone.

He finds her curled up on a flight of stairs, sleeping. Carrying her in his arms he brings her to the top floor and waits by her side.

"What's your name?"

"Naminé."

He knows who and what she is, he has plans for this little girl. He gives her paper and crayons, and she starts drawing pictures of the hero of Light, wishing hard her fantasy were reality. Naminé possesses the power to make it so.

He brings her a pair of sandals next, simple things he picked up on a world he doesn't bother remembering the name of. They have little decorative flowers on them.

Naminé draws a picture for him, it's rough and messy like all of her drawings, but it's a picture of a single pink rose and he takes it from her hands.

"You never told me your name."

"I'm Marluxia."

Sora is making his way through the Castle, and Naminé works day and night in frenzied desperation to change his memories and include herself in them. Marluxia spends most of the time away, but visits the little girl when she sleeps, leaving flowers in her hair. After the second time he finds drawings next to her, of gardens and bouquets of roses, he takes them all with him.

They both know it won't last much longer, they both know he's just using her, but there's nothing she can do to make it stop, but perhaps lacking hearts makes it easier to at least enjoy the little good things.

Marluxia is furious when he finds out Axel let her run away, the only trace of Naminé left in the room is scattered crayons all around. The flowers are all there, too, and with them a new drawing, of a little girl and a cloaked figure next to her, holding hands in a garden of roses. He doesn't take it with him.


End file.
